1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument and disposable loading unit including a plastic surface thereon. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument which includes a plastic surface on at least one of a closure apparatus and a contact surface of a tool assembly.
2. Background
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose may include two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge that houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. In some instruments, the closure of the two elongated members, or tool assembly, is affected by actuation of a movable handle which moves a drive beam having a closure apparatus thereon into a contact surface of a tool assembly, thus approximating the members of the tool assembly. A large frictional force may be present between the closure apparatus and the contact surface of the tool assembly, thus possibly requiring a relatively large amount of force to be applied to the movable handle.